Vehicle door latch systems, such as, but not limited to, door latch systems for helicopters, other aircraft and motor vehicles are sometimes disposed within an interior of a door. In many cases, installation of the latch system can be difficult and/or time consuming because many different components must be located within the interior of the door, secured relative to the door, and/or carefully fished into portions of the interior of the door with very little clearance. Further, many door latch systems require exacting part alignment between the activation componentry and the latch tongue assemblies. Still further, many latch systems require specialized or customized parts specific to the location and/or side of the aircraft the components are to be installed. And further, many latch systems require specialized installation tooling to properly locate and install parts relative to each other for proper alignment and to alleviate tolerance stack up issues common in manufacturing door products. latch system is very independent of any door frame thusly the mechanism can still properly operate or be quality inspected without being mounted to any door frame.